Kiss the Cook
by Hobbit Babe
Summary: Ben is a Chef and cooking instructor. Rey is the girl he wants, but can he get her? Well yeah! Cooking!AU


Ben sighed, he liked her, but he'd fucked it up. Yes, he was justified in his irritation at Han for trying to set him up again but Rey hadn't deserved his unpleasant attitude.

The poor girl just wanted to learn, and he'd blown her off when she'd asked for his help. Since then Rey had applied herself with a vengeance. She'd showed him up, which to him was honestly pretty hot.

It was the last day of class, and if he didn't fix this now he knew he'd never have another chance. So the moment class was over he made his move.

"Rey, wait!" Ben exclaimed, setting his hand on her slim shoulder.

Rey spun around, a confused look on her pretty face.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I want to apologize. You didn't deserve to be dismissed when you asked for my help, and I'm sorry. To be honest you did exceptionally well in spite of having a complete asshole for a teacher." He admitted.

Rey blinked, was he serious? She'd been so sure he hated her, but maybe he'd just been in a bad mood that day?

"I have no idea what to say Ben. You're actually a really good teacher. I'm not sure why you don't like me, but you weren't as awful as some teachers I've had." She replied.

"Let me make it up to you. Please." He asked softly, looking adorably nervous.

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" Rey said.

"I'd like to make you dinner, tonight maybe?" He offered with a charming smile.

Rey smiled, no one apart from her friends, Finn and Poe had ever offered to do something like that for her.

"I'd like that. Where do you want to meet?" She queried.

Ben smiled at the happy look on Rey's face. How could he have been so stupid before?

"Well, it's Monday so Alderaan is closed. We could meet there, if you like Greek food." He suggested.

"I actually love Greek food. What time?"

Rey blushed at the thought of being alone with Ben in his fancy, upscale restaurant. She'd never been to Alderaan, but she'd heard how nice it was many times.

"Would seven thirty work for you?" Ben asked, sounding nervous again.

"Seven thirty would be perfect." Rey whispered, pressing a kiss to Ben's cheek.

Then she was out the door and Ben was trying to calm his racing mind.

She said yes! Oh god, what if I fuck this up?! No, calm the hell down Solo. You won't fuck up because you can't afford to. Period.

So Ben raced home, grabbed a brush, some black slacks and a smoky gray button down shirt before hightailing it to the specialty grocery and then to Alderaan.

When he got there he realized he'd forgotten his dress shoes. Whatever, at least his tennis shoes were fairly new, and black.

After stashing the outfit in his office Ben got to work. He knew exactly what he wanted to make for Rey.

He didn't know if she liked lamb, so he chose beef. He'd decided on a typical meal of salad, beef kabobs, rice pilaf, and a nice galaktoboureko (Greek Custard pie) for dessert.

It took him only twenty minutes to prep everything. Luckily he'd prepped the phyllo dough the day before, so with that out of the way he turned on the grill and the oven. By the time the rice and kabobs were done the tomatoes, olives and cucumbers for the salad would have finished marinating.

As he worked he let his mind wander, he'd met Rey a year or two before, but they'd never been more than acquaintances. This was because she worked for his father. Even though Han drove him utterly insane, he hadn't wanted to put the old man in a bad position with an employee. Though of course he'd been sorely tempted.

Once the kabobs were done Ben set them on a covered tray while he dealt with the rest of the food.

Finally everything was ready, now all Ben had to do was wait.

Rey arrived exactly on time, wearing a soft, gauzy white and blue dress and white sandals. She looked so lovely, did he dare make a move on her tonight?

"You look better then I deserve." Ben said as he took Rey's hand and kissed it.

"Thank you Ben." She said, blushing.

Ben just smiled and led Rey to their table, he'd set the corner booth for their date. The lights in the restaurant's dining room had been turned down low and the candles on every table were lit. The effect was lovely, and Rey bit her lip.

As soon as they were seated the smell of food caught Rey's attention. Ben smirked and lifted the lid on the appetizer. Two perfect Greek salads. He handed Rey her salad and was pleased to hear her hum in approval as she tasted it.

Once dinner was over Rey insisted on a tour of the restaurant.

"This place was started by my mom's adoptive father, Bail Organa." Ben explained as he led Rey through the kitchen.

"It's lovely Ben, and you're a wonderful cook." Rey said as he led her to the ovens.

"Thank you, but we're not done yet. I saved the fun part for you." Ben teased, gesturing to the phyllo dough set out on the stovetop.

Rey giggled, Ben had obviously remembered how much she'd enjoyed the class where they'd learned to make galaktoboureko.

The phyllo dough was ready, so all they had to do was prepare the custard and bake it.

"Thank you Ben." Rey said, kissing his cheek on impulse.

Ben blushed as he retrieved the ingredients for the custard. Rey noticed and grinned. She wanted him and didn't intend to waste her chance.

They settled into a comfortable rhythm as they put the dessert together. Rey blushed when Ben slid up behind her as she pored the custard in the baking dish, atop the phyllo dough. It smelled wonderful, but She was distracted by Ben's cologne. It was sharp and wintry, like ice and pine. Then unexpectedly he pressed a kiss to her neck, which of course she liked, but she was too busy with the custard.

"Ben, if you make me drop this I'll kick your ass." Rey warned, shivering when Ben chuckled against her ear.

He behaved himself after that, helping her spread melted butter over the phyllo dough and set the dish in the oven.

That done, Ben and Rey retired to the plush sofa in his office.

"I'm glad you asked me out Ben." Rey said with a smile as she settled in beside Ben. The sofa was unusually long, dark green and quite comfy.

"So am I." He admitted.

"Rey, can I kiss you?" Ben asked looking a bit nervous.

Rey blushed, nodding vigorously.

Ben smirked, then leaned forward to kiss Rey. He nearly groaned as he caught her soft pink lips in a hungry kiss. She was so soft, so pliant. He'd wanted her for years and now here she was in his arms.

Then Rey buried her slim fingers in his hair and opened her mouth, deepening the kiss and twining her tongue with his.

When they broke the kiss, panting for air, Rey was flushed, her wide hazel eyes alight with lust.

"Ben, I want you." She murmured.

Ben smiled, kissing her hard and running his hands up and down her back, making her tremble.

"I want you too, what do you think we should do about it?" He teased.

Rey giggled and kissed Ben, pressing herself against him.

They kissed and stroked each other until the oven timer went off. Ben snickered at the adorable pout on Rey's face as he pulled away.

"I'll be right back." Ben assured her, before rushing to the oven.

The dessert turned out perfectly, and Ben was impressed. Rey had done well with the dish in class, but she'd done even better this time. Well, he'd certainly learned his lesson.

Rey was reclining on the sofa, flipping through an old magazine when Ben returned with dessert. She smiled and kissed him once he'd set the tray on his desk.

"Looks like we make a good team." Rey teased as she dug in, humming in pleasure.

Ben nodded, enjoying the taste of crispy phyllo and creamy custard.

When they finished Ben noticed a speck of custard on Rey's neck and smirked.

"You've got a little something on your neck." He whispered, leaning down to lick it off.

Rey shivered and blushed, she knew where this was heading, and it made her nervous. She'd never been with a man before, because she'd never found anyone she felt she could have an actual relationship with. But she wanted to be with Ben. Not only was he gorgeous and sweet, but he was interesting as well.

"Ben, I- I haven't done this before, and I don't want to disappoint you." Rey admitted, flushing bright red.

"Rey, you could never disappoint me. Just relax and let me take care of you." He whispered.

Rey shivered pleasantly and nodded.

Ben kissed her, gently pressing Rey back onto the sofa as he consumed her with his sinful lips. He could hardly believe this beautiful girl wanted him and it was exhilarating.

Rey gave a little moan as Ben unlaced the top of her dress and he gasped when her small, perky breasts spilled out. With a shiver he began to fondle her breasts, she was so lovely, he could hardly stand it.

"Rey, you're so gorgeous sweetheart." He whispered.

Rey whimpered, writhing as Ben played with her breasts. Then he slid a hand between her legs and she gasped, pressing her face into his shoulder.

Ben growled in satisfaction, she wasn't wearing any underwear, and she was positively dripping for him. He wasted no time in slipping two fingers inside her, thoroughly enjoying the little moans and gasps that came from Rey as he coaxed her into orgasm.

"Ohhh!" Rey gasped as she came, her soft, slim body convulsing in pleasure.

Ben kissed her hard as he withdrew his fingers, he needed her. Rey kissed him back eagerly, she wanted this, to give herself to Ben.

"I need you Ben, make me yours." She whimpered as they broke the kiss, arching her back and pressing herself against him.

Ben groaned, kissing her again as he unzipped his pants and pushed them down, along with his boxers.

Rey trembled in his arms, spreading her legs as wide as she could to give him room to take her.

She gasped in pain as he sheathed his hard length inside her, but it faded quickly as Ben cuddled her and began to gently rock his hips. Rey smiled and cupped Ben's face, she was glad to have lost her virginity to him. He made her feel so wanted, so desired. As he rode her his thrusts got harder and deeper making her shiver in pleasure.

Suddenly Rey came for the second time that night, writhing and bucking her hips in helpless pleasure as Ben filled her with his seed.

As he pulled out Ben kissed her fervently. He never wanted this to end. Rey let out a contented little sound as Ben pulled the fluffy Afghan from the back of the sofa and draped it over them. Neither gave any thought to birth-control as they cuddled and kissed sleepily for awhile before they slipped into slumber.


End file.
